Vers le mal pour le bien
by Hano-nym
Summary: Naruto, amoureux, s'en va avec Sasuke à l'âge de douze ans. Rien d'original jusque là... Mais la suite devient plus interessante ; à découvrir donc. Genre: Drame / Erotique / Romance / Yaoi IU, et IC d'après moi.. Présence de Lemon évidente T
1. Chapter 1

_Vers le mal pour le bien_

Genre: Drame / Erotique / Romance (IC d'après moi.. Présence de Lemon évidente) [T]  
Disclaimer : Personnages du manga _Naruto_ par Masashi Kishimoto.

PROLOGUE

Les deux jeunes garçons, assis sur une pelouse, contemplaient le lac du domaine Uchiwa.

-Quand je serai Hokage, je préfèrerais vivre ici avec toi, plutôt que dans la résidence conventionnelle, dit-il mélancolique.

Le brun réagit directement, se tournant vers lui. Puis, une nuance de tristesse et de mal-être dans sa voix, il lui déclara :  
-Tu sais... Le sceau de Kakashi-sensei ne fonctionnera pas plus longtemps. Je dois aller rejoindre le mal... Pour le bien.

Quelques secondes de silence. Naruto ne percevait plus que ses violents battements de coeur.

-Non, je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser partir.  
-Il faut que j'y – aïe !

Le sceau maudit lui fit mal, encore une fois. Même dans l'esprit de Naruto, ceci était bien clair : il avait utilisé son chakra pour se lever. Cependant, ce qui était moins clair dans sa tête étaient les larmes coulant sur les joues du possesseur de son coeur; étaient-elles le résultat de la douleur dû au sceau maudit ? Ou bien celui de l'amour qui lui portait ? L'une des mains de Sasuke se tenait sur la marque, pendant que l'autre, écrabouillant la pelouse, se fit rejoindre par celle du blond, âgé alors de seulement treize ans.

-Tu n'es pas contraint de partir ! Tu sais, nous pourrions nous entraîner tous les deux et... battre Itachi.

Naruto n'avait tourné que six fois la langue dans sa bouche, et il le regretta lorsqu'il vit les joues écarlates de Sasuke et qu'il sentit la main de celui-ci se crisper encore sur les pauvres herbes qui s'abîmaient, s'arrachaient, agonisaient, mourraient.

-Je t'aime Sasuke, lança-t-il facilement, ce dernier étant au courant.  
-Naruto !, dit-il paniqué.  
-Sasuke ?  
-Viens avec moi !

Sasuke, secouant sa tête pour que ses larmes s'envolent, se leva cette fois-ci sans mal et tendit sa main vers celle de Naruto. Il la prit. Levés, ils avancèrent. Le soleil se couchait doucement, innocent.  
Arrivés tous deux à la sortie du village, Sasuke positionna Naruto sur son dos.

-Je t'aime beaucoup plus que toi, tu sais.

Naruto qui était jusqu'alors hypnotisé par les actions de son amoureux, comprit enfin ce qui se préparait.  
_Partir vers le mal, pour le bien_. Seuls les trois derniers mots résonnaient en l'esprit de Naruto.

-Allons-y.

Chapitre 1: Serpent et Grenouille

*****

-Tu peux projeter ton chidori en dehors de ton corps en direction d'un point précis. Tu dois parvenir à atteindre une cible mouvante grâce à ton beau sharingan, expliqua le sensei enjôleur mais sévère.

Sasuke tendit le bras, et projeta naturellement un chidori sur un rocher qui prenait place dans l'aire d'entraînement où l'homme-serpent lui servant de professeur l'avait emmené. Il afficha un léger sourire en coin, fier de lui.

-Comment améliorer mon sharingan de manière à y parvenir ?, demanda l'élève de dos à son professeur.

-Il est vrai que si tu possédais le Mangekyô Sharingan, tout serait plus simple, répondit-il dans un soupir.

La main de Sasuke vint se poser simultanément sur l'épée qu'il portait en bandoulière sur son dos. Elle tint fermement le manche, trembla de rage, puis après réflexion de son possesseur elle se retira calmement.  
_Cet enfoiré me propose encore la mort de Naruto ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre... _, pensa-t-il.

-Nous étions d'accord sur la présence de Naruto. S'il part, je le suis. Si on lui fait du mal, je pars aussi, prononça-t-il calmement, si on me demande de le tuer, vous ne me reverrez plus !, cria-t-il finalement, se retournant fou de rage vers Orochimaru.

Les pupilles de cet énorme serpent répugnant s'humanisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, et si l'on s'était concentré sur celles-ci plus que Sasuke, on eût pu lire le trouble, la peur de voir le disciple puissant partir.

Il se reprit, un sourire diabolique se dessinant sur son visage pâle. Sa rapidité à son comble, il vint se placer derrière Sasuke. Sa langue animale vint lécher le sceau sur le cou de son disciple, le sentiment de rage de celui-ci se transformant en crainte.

-N'oublie jamais ça, susurra-t-il redessinant de sa langue le contour du sceau maudit, _tu m'appartiens_.

Pendant que les paupières de Sasuke le faisaient souffrir par leur ouverture maximale, il sentit un serpent enrouler sa jambe et monter dangereusement.

-Très bien. Oublions le Mangekyô Sharingan pour le moment, reprit-il sensuellement à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Ninja, ce dernier réagit en posant rapidement sa main sur le serpent. Sa technique favorite ne tarda pas à tuer ce petit adversaire. Sasuke fit volte-face, reculant à quelques mètres en position de garde ; les yeux toujours exorbités, des gouttes de sueurs froides parcourant son front pour arriver sur ses joues pâles. Il sentait encore l'affreuse langue sur son cou et les traces humides du serpent ayant voulu s'attaquer à son entrejambe.

Les hauts arbres, dont les branches et les feuilles encore vivantes remuaient par le vent, étaient disposés en cercle autour d'eux. Cette rafale tournant circulairement, emmenait quelques mèches brunes sur les yeux encore paniqués de Sasuke ; et dévoilait ceux machiavéliques d'Orochimaru.  
Quant aux feuilles et branches récemment mortes, elles virevoltaient autour de ce grand cercle de terre abîmé et déshydraté par la venue de l'être maléfique.

Une pierre effrontée toucha la jambe de Sasuke comme un signal. Un battement de coeur puissant en sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage. A ce moment là, un autre serpent plus gros sortit de terre pendant que le maître riait sadiquement.

-Si tu échoues, je m'occuperais de _ton corps_, prononça-t-il séduisant.

Pour Sasuke, cette phrase signifiait plusieurs choses à la fois. L'idée qu'il ne serait pas de trop que son professeur soit plus clair, traversa l'esprit du disciple ; avant de réagir à l'arrivée du gros serpent. Il l'évita.  
Sasuke l'évitait tout en essayant vainement de projeter son chidori sur cette horrible cible mouvante. Alors qu'Orochimaru léchait ses lèvres de son affreuse langue à la perspective d'obtenir ce corps, Kabuto débarqua près du sensei.

-Maître Orochimaru, commença-t-il respectueusement.

Dans ses yeux recouverts par des lunettes rondes, brillait une drôle de lueur. Une admiration certaine pour le montre, qui pour lui n'en était pas un. Car pour lui, Orochimaru était un héros, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le plus fort, celui qui avait trouvé remède à la mort ; il était l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Ce jour-là, ses cheveux gris avaient été coiffés autrement; le bandeau de ninja retiré, leur possesseur les avait disposés joliment, trois mèches ornant son front, une de celles-ci sur ses lunettes. Par on ne sait quel moyen, ses lèvres paraissaient plus roses et plus attirantes qu'à leur habitude.

-J'ai préparé les plans du nouveau repère ainsi que vos nouveaux médicaments, continua-t-il.

Kabuto attendait une réponse. Orochimaru se léchait encore les lèvres, son admirateur crut un instant que c'était à son intention. Un instant seulement puisque, lorsqu'il vit le regard du monstre, celui-ci était dirigé vers Sasuke. Le disciple puissant parvenait presque à toucher le gros et dangereux serpent.

Un rire voluptueux tinta de la part d'Orochimaru ; une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas à l'intention de Kabuto. La lumière solaire qui se reflétait dans les verres que le jeune homme portait empêchait d'apercevoir l'humidification s'opérant dans ses yeux par son fort sentiment de rejet. Ses yeux scrutaient à présent ce _Sasuke_. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Qu'avait-il fait pour susciter la passion d'Orochimaru ? Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. Dans celui de Kabuto, la promesse de le faire souffrir autant qu'il le pourrait. Dans celui de Sasuke, le dédain le plus total. Ce dernier réussit enfin à blesser le serpent de son chidori.

-Qu'il apprend vite, mh... marmonna Orochimaru se léchant encore et toujours ses horribles lèvres

Kabuto partit. Sasuke s'inquiéta. Maintenant qu'il était une nouvelle fois seul avec lui, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Naruto aurait dû l'accompagner, mais le brun amoureux n'avait pas oser défaire la moue angélique demeurant sur le visage de l'amant endormi. Ces pensées le rassurèrent : il n'était pas seul dans cette dangereuse aventure.

Le serpent s'attaqua soudainement à son cou. Il avait fini par oublier l'adversaire animal. Naruto, puis Itachi. Il voulait faire la fierté de Naruto et la mort d'Itachi. Ces deux objectifs lui avaient été violemment rappelés par le serpent qui tentait de mettre fin à sa vie. Il devait vaincre pour eux. Il vainquit.

Et ce fut dans un dernier sifflement que le diabolique serpent rendit l'âme. Se transformant en cendre, la langue pâle se tordant, tentant une quelconque survie. Mais il était trop tard.  
Orochimaru arrêta alors ses mouvements de langue répugnant sur ses lèvres, puis scruta son disciple. Celui-ci, essoufflé, le bras encore tendu, les yeux exorbités par la peur de disparaître qui l'avait envahi l'espace de quelques secondes, finit par retrouver son expression d'indifférence habituelle.

Celui qui le connaissait et le chérissait le plus au monde aurait comprit – s'il l'avait accompagné comme prévu – que cette expression signifiait la satisfaction la plus totale.

******

Les yeux toujours clos, il tata le coussin voisinant le sien ; Sasuke n'était plus là. Ce dernier savait pourtant que Naruto tenait à être présent à ses entraînements pour éviter les dérapages sadiques du professeur. Le jeune blond ouvrit les yeux, une lueur de déception brillant dans ceux-ci.

-Putain..., murmura-t-il.

Il se leva péniblement du simple lit conjugal. Il dormait dans le même modèle de lit depuis maintenant deux ans et demi. Changeant de repères secrets tous les trois mois, Naruto et Sasuke ne faisaient plus très attention à ce genre de détails, étant donné que ces étranges repères se ressemblaient tous – sauf pour Kabuto qui prenait la peine de faire des plans différents pour chacun d'eux. Ces dites différences, seul lui les voyait. Dans la chambre obscurément sombre aux murs construits dans ce matériel marron inconnu au jeune blond, sans fenêtre, et décorés par des lignes circulaires formant des cercles de tailles moyennes qui s'emboîtaient infiniment les uns dans les autres ; trois torches se répartissaient le faible éclairage de la pièce, l'une près de l'étrange porte de bois, l'autre au dessus dudit lit et la dernière à côté de la simple armoire prenant place en face du dernier meuble cité. Ainsi se composait cette pièce ; un lit, une armoire et des torches. Les deux amants y étaient au départ réticents, l'un silencieusement, l'autre plus bruyamment – dira-t-on. Ils avaient tous les deux fini par s'y faire. Le plus important était qu'ils soient ensemble, voilà ce qu'ils se répétaient.

Naruto tendit le bras vers leur armoire commune, l'ouvrit et attrapa un pantalon orange, une veste de même couleur exceptés les manches étant raillés de noir, ainsi qu'un simple T-shirt blanc. Son bandeau tomba à terre, le symbole de Konoha n'avait pas été rayé. Un jour, il serait Hokage. Il les enfila lentement, toujours en état de léthargie demeurant tout de même inquiet pour son amoureux ; Sasuke était fort, il savait de débrouiller sans lui après tout. C'était bien vrai.

L'adolescent habillé d'orange ne tarda pas à traverser le long couloir à l'ambiance identique à celle de la chambre, et à sortir par une lourde porte – invisible de l'extérieur. Après avoir parcouru quelques quatre-vingt-dix-neuf kilomètres, il arriva enfin à destination.

Une magnifique cascade, c'était là qu'il se détendait et s'entraînait depuis deux mois. L'intégralité de son accoutrement se retrouva rapidement au bord de l'eau. Il y entra progressivement pour enfin s'y asseoir.  
Température parfaite. Son organe génital se durcit soudainement dans l'eau. Dans l'eau, voilà ce qui provoqua la fierté personnelle de Naruto. Si Sasuke avait était là... Naruto ferma les yeux, savourant les gestes que sa main opérait sur son sexe. Un grand sourire sur son visage, dans son esprit la main qui lui faisait tant de bien était celle de Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke...

Tatsu apparut soudainement sur la tête de Naruto, arrêtant ainsi toute forme de désir sexuel.

-Tatsu ! Bordel ! C'est pas à toi que je pensais, idiote !

Qui était Tatsu ? Juste la grenouille qui lui apportait occasionnellement des rouleaux secrets lui permettant de s'entraîner seul depuis qu'il avait quitté le village. La grenouille vint se placer en face de Naruto et le fixa de ses grands yeux étonnés, après avoir entendu la méchanceté que l'adolescent venait de lui lançait, injustement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Idiote... Tu n'es pas une fille, alors ? C'est donc pour ça ?! Oh et puis, au moins si tu parlais ! Qu'on se comprenne un peu, tu vois. Non, tu ne comprends jamais rien de toutes façons.

Il soupira, exaspéré. Cette grenouille venait de mettre fin à ses pensées érotiques. Il attrapa le petit animal par les pattes, la retournant de manière à deviner son genre. Ce que Naruto ignorait, c'était que même la grenouille mâle n'avait pas d'appareil génital proéminent. Tatsu, paniquée, ne tarda pas à disparaître avant d'étouffer un petit cri, prenant soin de laisser tomber le rouleau dans l'eau.

-Pff ! Elle se fera jamais baiser, si elle continue comme ça..., murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Personne d'autre n'était présent. Il déroula son cours.

_Très cher Naruto,_

Je suis très heureux des progrès que tu fais car, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je t'observe souvent. Je ne peux pas encore prendre de contact direct avec toi pour des raisons que tu comprendras plus tard. Cette fois, ce rouleau n'est pas vraiment un cours. Mais plus une mise en garde.

Pour la énième fois : n'accorde jamais ta confiance à Orochimaru, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse. Tu t'es lancé dans une drôle d'aventure, mais je peux comprendre. Sasuke est d'ailleurs le seul à qui tu peux révéler mon existence – déjà fait, hein ? - et le seul qui mérite ta confiance.

Les ninjas qui en veulent à Kyuubi - ou plutôt les ninjas qui veulent Kyuubi – risquent de s'en prendre à toi. Plus le temps passe, et plus les probabilités augmentent. Deviens plus fort. Plus fort que tu n'es déjà. Je t'annonce que tu es assez grand pour que j'arrête de te faire des dessins explicatifs ! En fait, c'est surtout que j'en ai marre de ces dessins. Au pire, tu as Sasuke. Lui est plus intelligent que toi. Sans vouloir te vexer, Naruto. Alors médite tous ça...

Tu dois parvenir à une synchronisation parfaite avec celui qui entretient une relation fusionnelle avec toi.

Parvenir à fusionner ton chakra de vent avec ceux de feu et de foudre de ton petit ami.

Une synchronisation parfaite pour une technique sans faille.

_Débrouille toi, fiston._

K. J 

Sasuke disait que ce sensei anonyme était forcément Jiraya. Qui d'autre ? Naruto savait que ce n'était pas Jiraya... Même si Tatsu et cet initial J pouvait le faire paraitre : ce n'était pas l'ermite-pas-net. Il en aurait mis sa main au cul de Sakura. Il comprendrait plus tard. C'était ce que K .J lui répétait dans chaque rouleau. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sensei était génial. Il avait tant appris à Naruto.

*******

-Mh oui en effet ; je vois où il veux en venir.

Naruto se retourna, surpris. Il était tellement concentré à essayer de comprendre la leçon trop compliquée pour lui qu'il n'avait même pas remarquer la présence de Sasuke. Ce dernier lisait par dessus son épaule depuis peu.

-Ah, ça va ?, demanda Naruto, toujours inquiet.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?, demanda-t-il cynique, entrant à côté de Naruto.

Ce dernier gardait le silence, un sourire fixé au visage.

-On pourrait peut-être commencer à s'entraîner, minauda-t-il, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps indifférent de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?,demanda l'autre exaspéré.

Naruto, qui se permettait de parcourir le cou de Sasuke, la bouche entrouverte, laissant libre sortie à son souffle sensuelle et chaud ; arrivé au creux de son oreille, lui répondit dans un murmure :

-Une synchronisation parfaite pour une technique sans faille.

-La synchronisation, nous l'avons déjà, répliqua le faux indifférent qui jouait tout de même bien son rôle, gardant les mains croisées sur son visage un peu comme s'il fallait qu'il soutienne son menton de ses pouces et son nez de ses autres doigts.

-Tu repenses à hier soir, mh ?

Une main baladeuse parcourut le torse de Sasuke, entra dans l'eau, arriva doucement sur le bas de son ventre, s'arrêta, exerçant la force nécessaire pour ne pas remonter à la surface.

-Naruto. Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une forêt, dans l'eau, je commence à avoir froid et je ne pense pas à hier soir.

Le concerné effleurait alors de sa joue celle de mon amant, doucement, lentement, horizontalement. Il sourit à la réplique que Sasuke avait lancée. Son ton le trahissait tant.

-Au beau milieu d'une forêt..., susurra-t-il, dans l'eau... Ne mens pas : tu as chaud. Tu meurs d'envie que je te prenne. Tu ne cesses de penser à hier soir.

-Idiot, répondit l'autre sèchement.

Naruto n'avait pas tort ; Sasuke fermait les yeux. Il luttait contre le désir... qui vainquait toujours

Naruto avait l'habitude du comportement de Sasuke. Et ce comportement le stimulait plus que tout. La main baladeuse continua sa ballade. Elle passa sur les premiers poils ténébreux, puis s'amusa à éviter le pénis – que l'érection avait épargné pour le moment – et arriva enfin un peu plus bas. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit : Sasuke gémit. Première satisfaction.

Ses doigts caressaient les testicules du ninja brun, les mouvements ralentis par la pression de l'eau. Quel plaisir pour Naruto. L'extase pour Sasuke.

Cette même main abandonna cette endroit pour plus bas encore, s'aventurant dans sa zone préférée. Pendant que sa jumelle abandonnait l'épaule qu'elle occupait pour rejoindre l'autre, et ainsi l'intimité de Sasuke, ses doigts se tenant difficilement mais légèrement sur son pénis, le parcourant verticalement comme pour le rallonger.

-Tu le sens, là ?, demanda Naruto, qui arrivait d'une main sur le milieu du sexe, qui opérait de dangereux mouvements autour de l'anus avec l'autre.

-Sentir quoi, imbé...- cile !

Voilà. Le début de l'injure ne put empêcher Naruto de pénétrer un de ses doigts dans ce merveilleux orifice complètement mouillé par l'eau du fleuve, laissant encore une fois un soupir chaleureux au creux de l'oreille de sa victime amoureuse.

-Ça.

Le visage de Naruto se détacha du cou de Sasuke, il vint se placer en face du sien. Sasuke détestait qu'on le voit dans cet état. Il n'en pouvait plus. Complètement vulnérable. Naruto adorait, lui.

-Supplie-moi.

-Tu rêves, idi - hmp.

C'était maintenant la langue de Naruto qui se déchaînait dans la bouche de Sasuke, rapidement, profondément. Sasuke savourait simplement. Puis Sasuke attrapa la joue de Naruto, il la caressa, il sentit les diaboliques traits dont Kyuubi avait décorés les joues du blond, sa langue dansant voluptueusement avec la sienne.

Depuis quand Naruto faisait ce qu'il voulait de Sasuke !? Sasuke ne se posa pas la question longtemps ; voilà trois ans que Naruto faisait absolument tous ce qu'il voulait de lui. Lutter ? Non.

Sasuke passa lourdement sa main dans les cheveux salis par la fainéantise. Ses deux mains descendirent rapidement – il n'y avait visiblement rien d'intéressant sur le dos de Naruto – s'arrêtèrent, hésitèrent à entrer dans l'eau. Aucun autre moyen de tripoter les fesses musclées du blond. Elles cédèrent sous la pression. Sasuke était amoureux.

Inévitable besoin de respirer.

-Je t'aime... imbécile... idiot... poule mouillée, chuchota Sasuke, la dernière appellation provoquant son propre sourire amusé, suivi de la sortie en coin de sa langue, pour le narguer.

Ce Sasuke-là, seul Naruto le connaissait. A l'extérieur ce Sasuke était difficile à débloquer pour le blond. Dans leur chambre, c'était beaucoup plus simple. La disparition de cette coquille d'indifférence et de haine seulement en sa présence, n'était-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour ?

A quelques décimètres de là, un être maléfique les guettait. Ce corps lui appartiendrait. Il lui appartiendra, sa langue léchait encore ses lèvres. L'homme à lunettes apparut derrière lui ;

-Vous m'avez appelé, maître Orochimaru ?

-Ce soir, tu donneras une mission à Sasuke. Il ne passera pas la nuit avec le Jinchuuriki, prononça le monstre.

Les yeux exorbités de Kabuto.

-Dans..., même sa gorge se nouant il continua, Dans quel but ?

-Tu peux disposer Kabuto, répliqua Orochimaru.

Le puissant ninja légendaire avait-il peur de se faire devancer ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Suce ! Pis si on...

Les frottements du tissu imbibé d'eau sur la grande épée.

-Sasuke...

-Mh ?, demanda-t-il, nettoyant dévotement son arme.

-Pourquoi pars-tu ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, imbécile ; il faut que j'aille capturer un aigle. Celui-ci aurait cumulé le chakra de Kyuubi et... - une expression de dégoût prit place sur son visage - et Orochimaru le veut.

-Mais... Je peux venir avec toi. Non ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto, assis sagement sur leur lit ;

-Il... Il a refusé, répondit-il une tristesse au plus profond de ses pupilles, une déception certaine dans le regard qu'il détourna aussitôt.

-Connard..., marmonna l'autre à l'intention d'Orochimaru pourtant absent.

-Rester ici vaut mieux pour une poule mouillée dans ton genre, lança-il tout en remettant l'épée dans son étui placé sur le dos.

Il gagna la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée. Celle de Naruto attrapa aussitôt son épaule, le retenant, le plaquant contre l'obstacle de bois, lui emprisonnant le cou par son avant-bras. Il hypnotisait Sasuke par l'assurance qu'il projetait librement de son regard bleu. Il lia ses doigts avec ceux froids de son petit ami.

Il l'embrassa.

-Voilà. Tu peux y aller, prononça-il distinctement.

Sasuke fut décontenancé, le regard rempli d'adoration, les lèvres entrouvertes, les mains chaudes. Mais il se reprit vite, ne laissant désormais rien transparaître de ses émotions. Imperceptible.

-Bien sûr, lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il partit.

Naruto se retourna, marchant vers le seul endroit de la pièce où il pouvait s'asseoir et éventuellement se reposer, les mains croisées derrière son crâne.

_J'aurais pu le prendre sur cette porte si j'avais voulu_, pensa-t-il. Il sourit.

Allongé sur le matelas, fixant le plafond, qu'allait-il donc pouvoir faire tout seul ?

-Naruto.

Le concerné se redressa simultanément puis, ayant vu qui l'interpellait après avoir pénétré sa chambre sans autorisation, se leva en position de garde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-il en balançant la tête vers Orochimaru.

-_Toi_.

Orochimaru se tenait débout en face du jinchuuriki qui venait de perdre tous ses moyens à cause de ce mot... ces trois lettres. Sueur froide sur son front. C'était l'effet que faisait Orochimaru lorsqu'il s'immisçait ainsi dans l'esprit de ninjas _innocents_.

-Va-te-faire-foutre !, prononça distinctement Naruto, tentant de rassembler ses esprits.

Le rire sadique d'Orochimaru éclata, déstabilisant son adversaire. Avant même que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, deux serpents lui emprisonnaient les jambes. Il pensa qu'ils n'étaient peut-être que Genjutsu.

-_Libération !_

Non. Les serpents enroulaient les jambes, leur empêchant ainsi tout mouvement.

Orochimaru s'approcha de Naruto. Il baissa son pantalon. Naruto, paralysé.

-Désires-tu le même sceau maudit que Sasuke ?

Silence. Que racontait-il alors que sa bouche se trouvait à quelques millimètres du sexe découvert ? Étrangement, le corps de Naruto réagit au souffle du monstre.

_Non ! Stupide pénis ! Cet enfoiré va penser que..._

La panique envahit Naruto ; pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à utiliser son chakra ?!

-Patience... Tu l'auras ta jolie marque. Seulement, pas au même endroit que mon Sasuke, murmura-t-il avant de laisser sortir sa langue animale qui vint lécher le sexe en érection. Alors qu'Orochimaru se préparer à mordre le pénis de Naruto pour y ancrer un sceau, le blond réussit enfin à réagir ; il se permuta, laissant la langue lécher un bout de bois.

-Ton Sasuke, cria-t-il énervé, tu rêves !

Naruto, bondissant sur l'homme-serpent, annonça :

-**Rasengan !**

Son jutsu s'écrasa au sol, ne le calmant tout de même pas. Respirant difficilement, il fixa Orochimaru qui avait gagner la porte. S'il ne se devait pas de cacher ses progrès, il l'aurait probablement écrabouillé.

-Toujours le même à ce que je vois !, se moqua le monstre légendaire avant de disparaître.

Sa respiration stertoreuse se calmait peu à peu, puis en baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que son pantalon était replié au sol, son intimité à découvert...

-Bander pour Orochimaru !

Il s'effraya lui-même.

**

Voilà deux heures qu'il attendait derrière un buisson, analysant la vitesse à laquelle le fameux animal volait. Toujours dans le même espace. Probablement la mission la plus ennuyante pour Sasuke. Il allait probablement devoir utiliser la force du sceau maudit pour la capture de l'aigle ; il détestait de plus en plus recourir au pouvoir fourni par Orochimaru.

La distance qui le séparait de Naruto lui déchirait le coeur.

Malgré tout, sur son visage, aucune émotion n'apparaissait. Ses pupilles roulaient de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, observant le dangereux oiseau.

Imposant, d'un marron rougi par Kyuubi, il dégageait une énergie atrocement attractive qui arrivait même à effleurer le coeur froid de Sasuke. Cette aigle devait lui rappeler Naruto.

-Sasu... Sasuke...

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à leur maximum, comme si l'âme de Sasuke cherchait à s'évader pour ne point assister à cette rencontre. Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Il l'admirait. Sasuke ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard qui projetterait une multitude de reproches à son égard.

Mais lorsque la main gantée se posa sur son épaule, il fut contraint de lever le visage vers Kakashi Hatake. Et il fut d'autant plus déstabilisé. Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas ; une larme coulait de son oeil originel.

-Kakashi... Kakashi-sensei.

_-Ka...Kakashi-sen... sensei..., implora Sasuke, épuisé._

-Ta limite s'arrête donc à deux chidori par jour. Ne va pas au-delà ou bien... Tu pourrais très bien mourir.

Sasuke était un tant soit peu déçu à cette perspective. Il s'améliorerait pour arriver au niveau de son sensei !

Une fois de plus, l'idée de rejoindre Orochimaru vint lui tourmenter l'esprit. Probablement deviendrait-il plus fort en rejoignant l'être maléfique. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Naruto ? Pourtant, le but de sa vie restait tout de même de vaincre Itachi.

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kakashi posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke et l'étreignit par son regard excessivement sérieux.

-Sasuke... Je ferai absolument tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu deviennes le plus fort. Itachi périra. Et si tu as besoin de ma propre vie ; tu l'auras. Il te suffit de le désirer. De rester à Konoha.

Le rouge était considérablement monté aux joues de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que l'homme censé être son professeur lui sous-entendait là ? Il le savait parfaitement.  
_  
Les paroles de Kakashi touchèrent Sasuke. Elles le caressaient, le protégeaient, l'entouraient, le réchauffaient, l'aimaient. Sur le visage de Kakashi se lisait une expression ignorée de tous. L'œil troublé. Sasuke devait le rassurer, lui dire que jamais il ne partirait. Jamais il ne le laisserait. Qu'il l'aimait. Plus qu'un professeur. Plus que tout._

Kakashi se perdait perpétuellement dans ses espoirs érotiquement romanesques. Mais il approchait son visage de celui qui, surpris, rougissait.

-Kakashi-sensei... ?, murmura Sasuke, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Elle eut lieu. La jonction de deux paires de lèvres. La rencontre d'une langue amoureuse et d'une autre.

Sasuke s'était enfui. L'après-midi même, il rejoignait le mal.  
Sasuke devait paraître inexpressif, même face aux souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme cela avait été le cas deux ans et demi auparavant.

-Si c'est l'aigle que tu veux ; je suis ton adversaire.

Voilà ce qui mit fin aux vaines illusions du sensei. Comment pouvait-il lui déclarer une chose pareille ? Et surtout, comment Kakashi devait-il réagir ?

-Je ne serai jamais ton adversaire, Sasuke.

Le sentiment d'amour est le plus étrange qui soit. Incompréhensible. Inexprimable. Kakashi voulait Sasuke. Sasuke ne le voulant pas, la force était la seule option.

Sasuke frissonna à l'odeur de Kakashi qui était venu s'accroupir derrière lui.

-Kakashi-sensei !, cria-t-il en se retournant, agacé comme un adolescent à qui on éteignait soudainement la télé lors d'un moment critique, un but ou une scène de sexe, même chose.

Kakashi avait baissé d'un geste son masque.

Les changements d'attitude de Sasuke s'expliquaient forcément par un trouble. Le fait était là.

Kakashi n'était aucunement touché ; il effaça d'un coup de langue un postillon qui venait de se poser sur sa propre lèvre supérieure. Il esquissa un sourire. Sasuke était alors sous son emprise.

Il le mettrait ventre au sol, il s'unirait à lui et emprisonnerait les poignets. Il sentirait ses cheveux. Il lui embrasserait le cou. Il entendrait ses gémissements d'envie. Il les ferait durer. Il se débarrasserait des vêtements de Sasuke. Il les brûlerait. Puis, il savourerait son corps. Il sourirait de satisfaction. Il le pénétrerait amoureusement. Sasuke crierait d'encouragements.

Seulement si Sasuke s'était laissé faire.

-Ah ! Sasuke... Tu... !

Kakashi, horriblement effrayé. Pour mettre fin au baiser fougueux, Sasuke avait réussi à faire passer son chidori par sa langue. Une première. Il en était silencieusement fier. Kakashi avait été projeté à deux mètres de là, ne s'y attendant pas.

-Je n'aurais jamais du t'apprendre cette technique.

En vérité, il ne regrettait rien. Si ce n'était le départ du disciple aimé vers le mal... Il espérait que cette électrisation n'était qu'un jeu et que Sasuke était sur le point de venir réengager le bai...

-Vous apprendrez, Kakashi-sensei, qu'un bon ninja ne se laisse jamais prendre par derrière.

Impuissant, rêveur aux propos qu'il avait énoncé longtemps auparavant et qui visaient à faire comprendre à Naruto son homosexualité ; Kakashi attendait la suite des événements.

Sasuke, comme envahi par une nouvelle force, s'avança vers l'aigle-jinchuuriki – lequel volait inlassablement dans la même aire. Il leva le bras en direction de l'animal, tout en fermant les yeux. Et voilà l'aigle gisant au sol.

Sasuke le rangea calmement dans un rouleau d'invocation.

A quelques mètres de là, Kakashi était stupéfait. Tétanisé. Quels... Quels effrayant pouvoirs...

-Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. Je vous suis beaucoup trop reconnaissant pour exécuter une telle chose, lança-t-il froidement.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il ajouta :

-Nous savons ce que nous faisons... Ne me suivez pas.

Il disparut par sa vitesse de course remarquable.

Kakashi devait peut-être le suivre. Tsunade risquait de le disputer s'il ne le faisait pas.

Peu importe, Sasuke le lui avait demandé.

***

Il était encore question de sommeil lorsque Sasuke arriva au repaire. Finir la nuit avec Naruto le rendait heureux, le rassurait après les événements de la soirée. Il s'empressa de se coucher auprès du blond qui commençait à s'agiter.

-Mh... Tu es rentré... ?, demanda-t-il engourdi.

-Déçu ?

-Pas le moins du monde...

-J'ai croisé Kakashi-sensei...

-Ah ? Que... Que s'est-il passé ... ?

-Il a voulu me baiser, mais il n'a réussi qu'à m'embrasser.

-Ah... Cool...

A peu près soixante-dix-huit pour cent d'azote et vingt-et-un pour cent d'oxygène dans l'air. Absolument aucune tension.

-Orochimaru a voulu me sucer.

-Ah.

-Bonne nuit...

-Bonne nuit.

**H**.


End file.
